Electrically dimmable windows have been proposed for use in aircraft to replace conventional window shades. These windows rely on electric power applied to special materials in the windows in order to change or sustain window opacity.
The use of electrically dimmable windows in aircraft increase electrical power demands on on-board systems, and also require wiring to connect each window with the aircraft's electrical power supply system. The need for this additional wiring renders it costly, and sometimes impractical to retrofit existing aircraft with electrically dimmable windows. Moreover, where it is desired to provide central control of all of the windows in the aircraft by a pilot or cabin attendant, it is necessary to connect an additional set of control wiring between the windows and a controller.
Accordingly, there is a need for dimmable windows for vehicles such as aircraft that overcome the problems mentioned above. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.